yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok
괴치왕 어비스라그나로크 | pt_name = D/D/D Abismo Ragnarok, o Rei Esquecido | es_name = D/D/D Abismo Ragnarok, Rey del Olvido | ja_name = アビス・ラグナロク | romaji_name = DīDīDī Kaichiō Abisu Ragunaroku | image = DDDOblivionKingAbyssRagnarok-OP04-EN-SR-UE.png | attribute = DARK | type = Fiend | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | level = 8 | pendulum_scale = 5 | atk = 2200 | def = 3000 | passcode = 74069667 | pendulum_effect_types = Trigger-like, Condition | effect_types = Trigger, Condition, Ignition | pendulum_effect = If you Special Summon a "D/D" monster(s), except during the Damage Step: You can target 1 "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; any battle damage your opponent takes becomes halved for the rest of this turn, also Special Summon that monster, and if you do, take 1000 damage. You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok" once per turn. | lore = If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "D/D/D" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok" once per turn. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 other "D/D" monster, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; banish it. | fr_pendulum_effect = Si vous Invoquez Spécialement un ou plusieurs monstres "D/D" (sauf durant la Damage Step) : vous pouvez cibler 1 monstre "D/D" dans votre Cimetière ; les dommages de combat reçus par votre adversaire seront divisés par deux le reste de ce tour, et aussi, Invoquez Spécialement le monstre, et si vous le faites, recevez 1000 points de dommages. Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet de "D/D/D Abysses Ragnarok, Roi de l'Oubli" qu'une fois par tour. | fr_lore = Si cette carte est Invoquée Normalement ou Spécialement : vous pouvez cibler 1 monstre "D/D/D" dans votre Cimetière ; Invoquez-le Spécialement. Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet de "D/D/D Abysses Ragnarok, Roi de l'Oubli" qu'une fois par tour. Une fois par tour : vous pouvez Sacrifier 1 autre monstre "D/D", puis ciblez 1 monstre contrôlé par votre adversaire ; bannissez-le. | de_pendulum_effect = Falls du ein oder mehr „D/D“-Monster als Spezialbeschwörung beschwörst, außer während des Damage Steps: Du kannst 1 „D/D“-Monster in deinem Friedhof wählen; Kampfschaden, den dein Gegner erhält, wird für den Rest dieses Spielzugs halbiert, zusätzlich beschwöre das Monster als Spezialbeschwörung und falls du dies tust, erhältst du 1000 Schaden. Du kannst diesen Effekt von „D/D/D-Vergessenskönig Abyss Ragnarok“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | de_lore = Falls diese Karte als Normal- oder Spezialbeschwörung beschworen wird: Du kannst 1 „D/D/D“-Monster in deinem Friedhof wählen; beschwöre es als Spezialbeschwörung. Du kannst diesen Effekt von „D/D/D-Vergessenskönig Abyss Ragnarok“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. Einmal pro Spielzug: Du kannst 1 anderes „D/D“-Monster als Tribut anbieten und dann 1 Monster wählen, das dein Gegner kontrolliert; verbanne es. | it_pendulum_effect = Se Evochi Specialmente uno o più mostri "D/D", eccetto durante il Damage Step: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro "D/D" nel tuo Cimitero; qualsiasi danno da combattimento che il tuo avversario subisce diventa la metà per il resto di questo turno, inoltre Evoca Specialmente quel mostro e, se lo fai, subisci 1000 danni. Puoi utilizzare questo effetto di "D/D/D Ragnarok Re Abisso dell'Oblio" una sola volta per turno. | it_lore = Se questa carta viene Evocata Normalmente o Specialmente: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro "D/D/D" nel tuo Cimitero; Evocalo Specialmente. Puoi utilizzare questo effetto di "D/D/D Ragnarok Re Abisso dell'Oblio" una sola volta per turno. Una volta per turno: puoi offrire come Tributo 1 altro mostro "D/D", poi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro controllato dal tuo avversario; bandiscilo. | pt_pendulum_effect = Se você Invocar por Invocação-Especial um ou mais monstros "D/D", exceto durante a Etapa de Dano: você pode escolher 1 monstro "D/D" no seu Cemitério; qualquer dano de batalha que seu oponente sofrer é reduzido à metade pelo resto deste turno e, além disso, Invoque esse monstro por Invocação-Especial e, se isso acontecer, sofra 1000 de dano. Você só pode usar este efeito de "D/D/D Abismo Ragnarok, o Rei Esquecido" uma vez por turno. | pt_lore = Se este card for Invocado por Invocação-Normal ou Especial: você pode escolher 1 monstro "D/D/D" no seu Cemitério; Invoque-o por Invocação-Especial. Você só pode usar este efeito de "D/D/D Abismo Ragnarok, o Rei Esquecido" uma vez por turno. Uma vez por turno: você pode oferecer como Tributo 1 outro monstro "D/D" e, depois, escolher 1 monstro que seu oponente controla; bana-o. | es_pendulum_effect = Si Invocas de Modo Especial uno o más monstruos "D/D", excepto durante el Damage Step: puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo "D/D" en tu Cementerio; por el resto de este turno, cualquier daño de batalla que tu adversario recibe se reduce a la mitad, y además Invoca ese monstruo de Modo Especial y, si lo haces, recibe 1000 puntos de daño. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "D/D/D Abismo Ragnarok, Rey del Olvido" una vez por turno. | es_lore = Si esta carta es Invocada de Modo Normal o Especial: puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo "D/D/D" en tu Cementerio; Invócalo de Modo Especial. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "D/D/D Abismo Ragnarok, Rey del Olvido" una vez por turno. Una vez por turno: puedes Sacrificar otro monstruo "D/D", y después seleccionar 1 monstruo que controle tu adversario; destiérralo. | ja_pendulum_effect = このカード名の 効果は１ターンに１度しか使用できない。①：自分が「 」モンスターの特殊召喚に成功した場合、自分の墓地の「 」モンスター１体を対象として発動できる。そのモンスターを特殊召喚し、自分は１０００ダメージを受ける。このターン、相手が受ける戦闘ダメージは半分になる。 | ja_lore = このカード名の①のモンスター効果は１ターンに１度しか使用できない。①：このカードが召喚・特殊召喚に成功した場合、自分の墓地の「 」モンスター１体を対象として発動できる。そのモンスターを特殊召喚する。②：１ターンに１度、このカード以外の自分フィールドの「 」モンスター１体をリリースし、相手フィールドのモンスター１体を対象として発動できる。そのモンスターを除外する。 | ko_pendulum_effect = "DDD(디디디) 괴치왕 어비스 라그나로크" 의 P(펜듈럼)효과는 1턴에 1번 밖에 사용할 수 없다. ① : 자신이 "DD(디디)" 몬스터를 특수 소환했을 경우, 자신의 묘지의 "DD(디디)" 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터를 특수 소환하고, 자신은 1000 데미지를 받는다. 이 턴, 상대가 받는 전투 데미지를 절반이 된다. | ko_lore = "DDD(디디디) 괴치왕 어비스 라그나로크" 의 ①의 몬스터 효과는 1턴에 1번 밖에 사용할 수 없다. ① : 이 카드가 일반 소환 / 특수 소환에 성공했을 경우, 자신의 묘지의 "DDD(디디디)" 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터를 특수 소환한다. ② : 1턴에 1번, 이 카드 이외의 자신 필드의 "DD(디디)" 몬스터 1장을 릴리스하고, 상대 필드의 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터를 제외한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = * D/D * D/D/D * Abyss- | supports_archetypes = * D/D * D/D/D | action = * Activates upon Normal Summon * Activates upon Special Summon * Tributes for cost | summoning = Special Summons from your Graveyard | banished = Banishes from your opponent's field | life_points = * Damages you * Reduces battle damage | misc = * Only once per turn * Limited activations | database_id = 11616 }}